Shocker
by Twerd
Summary: Emily Swan's mother died at her birth, and she never knew her father. One day, five mysterious, pale strangers come to her high school; all of whom seem to be strangely obsessed with her...
1. Chapter 1

"Emily, look at me

"Emily, look at me."

I sighed, turning down the corner of my page and looking up into the creased and weathered face of my Grandpa. He was frowning, holding his spoon to his mouth.

"Yes, Charlie?" I only used his full name to his face when he was irritating me. Which was considerably often. He had a knack for interrupting me when I was in the middle of something interesting.

"You gonna eat that?"

I glanced down at the bowl of cereal Charlie was brandishing his spoon at. I pointedly spooned up a mouthful, ate it quickly, then returned to my book. He chuckled.

"You are exactly like your mother."

I sighed. "Charlie, Oliver just got shot, and I really want to find out what happens."

"Well, don't ask me. And anyway, I was wrong. Your Mom went in more for Austen and Bronte. She never read Dickens, as far as I recall."

I gave up, shutting my book and putting in on the table. "I never was one for regency romance. Pride and Prejudice is the dullest book I ever read. Wuthering Heights is drivel."

"Bella would have murdered you for saying that."

I looked up into Charlie's face, and I knew from his absent expression he was thinking about my Mom again. Hardly a day went by when he didn't. I suppose he missed her, but it annoyed me a bit. I felt utterly inadequate whenever he compared me to her; I knew she was great, and all, but I never knew her personally. It was a conversation I couldn't contribute to, and I felt left out.

Trying to hide my feelings (which was quite easy; Charlie was always totally oblivious) I continued with my cereal. It was only a few seconds now, surely, before he would say-

"She was an excellent cook, your mom."

I groaned. I couldn't help it. "I _know, _Charlie!" he looked up at me, reproach etched on his face. I felt guilty, of course, I always did, but I wasn't in the mood for chastisement today. I swallowed the last of my breakfast, dumped the bowl in the sink, and picked up my bag from where it lay beside the kitchen table.

"Have fun," Charlie told me, as I shouldered the satchel, "be good."

"Well, if I can't be good, I'll be careful," I replied, stooping so he could kiss me on the cheek.

"Drive safe. And this is your last first day, so enjoy it."

"Yeah," I said, thinking this over. Last year of high school. Last first day. I sighed, as I walked through the kitchen, grabbing my keys from where they hung on the back of the door, and stepping out into the rain. The only difference this year, would be that the teachers would be using finals as an excuse to keep our noses so close to the grindstone they would be completely eroded by the end of the first week.

My Volvo beeped as I pressed down the open button on the key. It was an old car, and always cold inside, but I loved it. And it drove brilliantly still, and had an excellent gas mileage.

It was already busy at school, the studious population of Forks intent on not being late for the first day. I rolled my eyes as the traffic inched along, and turned up the radio to block out the cacophony of horns blaring outside.

A loud horn behind me made me jump. I scowled in irritation; wasn't it obvious I was in the same predicament as everyone else? Why would they beep me?

I stuck my head out of the window, and glared at the faded red convertible behind me. A pale couple looked back at me, a blonde, unsettlingly beautiful girl, and a thickset, dark, curly haired boy. They were looking at me in blatant surprise.

"Are you trying to blow out my ears?" I yelled at them, and returned to the windscreen. Stupid, convertible owners, thinking they ruled the road because they had a retractable roof over their heads. Who needed a convertible in Forks, anyway? If you took the roof down, you'd just get wet.

The traffic moved on.

It took me ten minutes to get parked. I could have walked faster. I twisted the key in the ignition, and opened my door.

The red convertible slid over and parked neatly next to my car, almost skinning me in the process. I opened my mouth in indignation. Slamming the door behind me, I flounced off, as the engine beside me stopped whirring.

I sensed eyes on my back as I walked away, and couldn't help turning- there was the two I had already seen, joined now by three people I assumed must have been in the back seat- a tall blonde boy, a short, black haired girl, and bronze haired boy. I could see even from here that they were all just as freakily attractive. I shivered. They creeped me out.

First lesson was Calculus; I stepped out towards building five, the rain not even registering in my brain; the only time the weather attracted any attention from me was when it wasn't wet, and even then I couldn't pay attention for long, because I probably would have fainted in shock. The rain in Forks was constant. Perpetual precipitation.

I hung my coat up inside the classroom, and walked over to a seat at the back. I didn't need to sit any closer. Maths came easily to me. Well, most things came easily. Okay, everything. I couldn't help it; I was just _smart._

The class room already had a few pupils in; Max and Jane, arguing in the seats by the window – I was surprised that relationship had lasted all summer – and then Paul and Jasmine in front of me, cuddling in a sickening way. And a couple seats along from them, Karen was gazing at their soppy display in an obviously jealous way. I rolled my eyes, and took out my books.

The classroom slowly filled up, with chattering people walking over to their seats. No-one sat next to me; it wasn't like I was some sort of freak, it was just that they all had their little gangs and I didn't really belong to them. I didn't mind being left alone; I usually found idle chatter irritating. I didn't really fit in; like I was a piece of a jigsaw puzzle that didn't seem to fit in anywhere.

I took out a shorthand pad and started doodling on it, letting my mind go blank. I hummed quietly. Preparing myself for an hour of tedium; everyone would, of course, have forgotten everything over the summer and we'd have to go over the entire work of last year _again. _

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

I jumped at the velvety voice, and looked up into the breathtaking face of the bronze haired boy from the convertible. His face was so amazingly perfect, it made me gasp a little.

And he gasped too, stumbling backwards and looking utterly shocked. He didn't take his eyes off mine; it was scary, like he was trying to bore a hole in my head.

"Erm, sure, go ahead," I said, gesturing at the chair. He didn't take his eyes off me as he sat.

I wondered whether or not he was scared I was about to morph into a huge monster, and was monitoring me closely; or if he was simply deranged. I turned to glare at him, and found that his expression had changed into one of amusement. I frowned.

Mr Gardner entered the room at that moment, so I had an excuse to ignore him, even though I could feel his eyes still on me.

"Okay, Class, I know it's the first lesson back, but shut up and buckle down! Get out your books, and I'll do role call- Paul, that is _not _necessary in _any_ public place, especially my classroom."

I pulled my book forward, having already got it out. I wished Mr Gardner hadn't stopped Paul and Jasmine; their disgusting antics relieved the tedium of the class.

Next to me, the boy snorted. I turned to stare at him.

"What?" He was still looking at me; it was unnerving. "I'm sorry, is there something wrong with my face?"

He stared at me harder for a second, then said, softly, "No."

"Well, kindly look at something else."

He didn't stop staring. I rolled my eyes, and turned to the front. Mr Gardner was just taking out the list. I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Oookay..." he said, pulling his glasses out of his pocket and perching them on his nose. "Karen Adams."

Karen called out an indistinct 'yeah', while still staring at Paul and Jasmine, who were looking as if they were trying to eat each others faces.

The boy next to me chuckled. I pursed my lips.

"Something funny?" I hissed.

"Edward Cullen!" called Mr Gardner.

"Yes," the boy replied. _Edward Cullen. _It sounded like a name that suited him; snooty and irritating. And there was that annoying little chuckle, like he was enjoying some stupid private joke. What was there in _calculus_ that could possibly be so amusing? And there he went _again_! I swore to myself, one more time and I would punch his lights out-

"Emily Swan?"

"Yes," I called.

There was a sharp intake of breath next to me.

_Oh. My. God. _Why was it that every little noise from him made me want to wring his neck?

"_What_?" I demanded, turning once again to look at him. He had a face like you wouldn't believe; like someone had shoved a bargepole down his throat. I ground my teeth, and looked away.

But he didn't. _For the whole of calculus. _


	2. Chapter 2

He was following me

He was following me.

I think he was trying to make it seem casual, non-intentional; but it was kind of hard to miss that even in the canteen, he was sat a few chairs away, staring. And all his brothers and sisters were staring, as well. I felt self conscious as I ate- they weren't eating anything- and eventually entirely gave up the enterprise. I picked up my tray and quickly left the room.

And he followed.

I walked around the buildings, trying to confuse and loose him, but as I turned round the back of building four, he was there, leaning against the wall, not moving. I gasped in astonishment; was he a crazed stalker, or just really enjoying irritating me?

"Is there a reason you are doing an excellent imitation of my shadow?"

He just simply stared down at me.

"Hello?" I said, walking over to him. "You didn't answer my question."

He shrugged.

I hissed, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I stopped involuntarily. I didn't hear him come closer but suddenly he was beside me. "Emily."

He didn't continue, just said my name. I turned to face him, and was shocked at how pained his face was. He looked like someone had stabbed him.

"What?" I said, trying to make my voice kinder. I don't know if it worked.

"Where's your mom?"

I stared at him. What kind of psycho asked something like that?

"Why? Did you know her?"

He looked suddenly even worse. "_Did _I know her?" he whispered.

"Yeah, did you?"

"I still do," He looked suddenly unstable, "don't I?"

I didn't understand. What was he on?

"Er, well, um, if you did-"

"If I _did_? Why are you talking in the past tense?"

Jeezis, this was difficult. How do you tell someone this kind of news? _Yeah, so my mom kinda copped it ages ago…_

"Please tell me what you mean."

His voice was strained, emotionless; his face was suddenly blank. I couldn't do this!

I jumped as he gripped my shoulder; his touch was ice cold. I met his eyes, and suddenly I found myself telling the truth.

"My mom died."

He gasped, and fell to the floor. I jumped; _what the hell?_

"Are you okay?" This was psychotic behavior, alright.

He raised his head to me. "how long ago?"

"Um, seventeen years ago…it's kinda weird you didn't know already…"

I heared something dry, racking, painful sounding; he seemed to be _crying. _Rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him, and gingerly, feeling awkward, I put my arm around him.

"Um… it's okay," I said, mentally taking note that I was crappy at bedside manner. Doctor was off my future career list.

He didn't move. He looked like a statue.

"Er… hello?"

He still didn't move. I was starting to feel really stupid, when I heard a high, trilling voice. "Edward!"

I looked up, and saw the small, pixie like girl who was Edwards sister; she ran over to us much to fast, I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She turned to me, her face livid.

"What did you _do_?" She hissed.

My own temper rose. "Me?" I replied, "I did nothing! I just told him about my mom and he spazzed out!"

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Your mom."

"Yeah!" What was it with these people and my mom? Had they all been part of some secret society of wierdo's or something? Ha, it'd be a shock to Charlie's system to find out his perfect Bella had been a member of a suicide pact or something like that. I enjoyed the idea more than I should. I suddenly realized that I was totally jealous of my mom.

"Your mom was Bella, wasn't she?"

My jaw dropped. "Er, yeah."

"Edward?" She dropped to her brothers side, and I withdrew my own arm gratefully. "Edward, you're not thinking of taking off, are you?"

He raised his eyes. "I have to."

"No," the girl's voice was suddenly frantic. "No, Edward, you don't, Bella would never have wanted-"

But his attention was back to me. His head snapped around, making me jump again. "Who's your dad?"

"_What_?" He was just being plain rude now.

"Who. Is. Your. Dad?"

I glared at him. "Like it's any of your business!"

Edward growled, and lunged at me. The girl yelled at him, but he pinned me down on the ground, his face, insane looking now, closer to mine than was altogether comfortable.

"_WHO IS IT?"_

"Jacob Black!" I spat back. Edward's face changed form insane to livid.

"_Where is he_?"

"Gone," I hissed.

"_Gone where_?"

I laughed dryly. "Like I know. He took off after my mom died."

Edward gave a sort of weird spasm when I finished the sentence. His eyes suddenly looked dead. He relaxed his grip on me, and withdrew.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you freaking well should be!" I sat up, rubbing my arms. "Talk about spaz- hey, where're you going?"

Edward had stood up, and was shaking all over. The girl was staring at him horrified. Edward turned to her. "Thankyou, Alice."

"Don't go," she whispered.

He shook his head, turned to me, then looked away quickly. Suddenly, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

I turned to Alice, who's face was contorted into one of absolute grief. He breath was becoming uneven, and then suddenly she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"He's gone…to Italy…"

I blinked. Why was she looking like he'd died? Italy was supposed to be really nice.

"I had to let him…go…" Alice was suddenly on the ground. I rolled my eyes. _Not again. _

Alice turned to me. "He loved you mom, Emily."

Another Bella-fan-club member. I groaned, and stood up. "Right. Okay."

"Emily," She interrupted my leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Look after yourself."

I blinked. Alice was looking at me earnestly. "Um, okay."

I walked away, and didn't look back.

**All this crazy stuff was part of my mom's life, not mine. It wasn't any of my business, and I didn't want any of it. I wasn't going to wallow in her mess. I was going to live my own life, and hopefully be around for my kids, just like she hadn't for me. **


End file.
